One class of devices, such as Google Glass, provides the capability to present information superimposed on a see through screen worn by a user. Another type of device, such as Oculus Rift, provides a virtual reality display to the user devoid of information from the real world surrounding the user. Both of these types of devices fail, however, to adequately provide for integration of virtual (e.g., computational) information into a real time image stream that reflects the environment surrounding the wearer. A need therefore exists for highly functional sensory and imaging device capable of acquiring imaging information of the scene and providing at least a near real time pass-through of imaging information to a user. The sensory and imaging device ideally could be coupled to a wearable or portable device to create a wearable sensory system capable of presenting to the wearer the imaging information augmented with virtualized or created presentations of information. No devices heretofore known provide these capabilities.